Vengeance of the Wolf
by Princess of Craziness
Summary: DISCONTINUED


**Okay, this is my first attempt at writing a Doctor Who fic so please go easy on me, okay? I won't lie- I'm making this up as I go along so ideas would be really nice. Post-Doomsday. **

Rose sat down hard on the hard, wet sand and cried. She cried for all of the people that she had seen die. She cried for her friends back at home, hopelessly sealed off for years now. She cried for her family, whom she had shut out in misery. But most of all, she cried for herself, for the life that she could never have. Yet every year, she still returned here, to Bad Wolf Bay.

Waiting, watching, hoping.

But the hope had stopped long ago. The Doctor was gone, and he was never, ever coming back. There was no rescue. There was no help. Rose was utterly alone.

When symptoms of her depression began to surface, her mum and Pete had taken her to several therapists. None of them had a clue how to help her.

_Idiots. _Whispered a small voice in the back of her mind.

Rose jumped. She had been certain she was all alone on the dead beach. "Who said that?" she asked nervously.

_You did. So did I. I am Bad Wolf. And I am a part of you. _The voice was soft, almost musical, and it brought faint memories of golden light.

_You remember me. I know you do. You just don't want to. I am time, Rose Tyler. I am you. Therefore you are time. _The voice held the barest trace of amusement. _You've trying for so long to get back home, when all you had to do was ask._

_I see your mind. You are so lonely… but that's not all, is it? You are so angry. So full of hate… for him. He abandoned you here. I know you would have preferred to fall into the void then live this empty life. You had so much spirit, my Rose. But I can help you. I can bring you back. You can have your vengeance._

Rose was shocked beyond words. Bad Wolf had seen her innermost thoughts, her deeply buried secrets. The idea of returning home seemed like an impossible dream, but the Doctor had sort of destroyed that word. The Doctor.

_He won't even say your name, you know. So much anger… so much guilt… but I can bring you back, my Rose. I can take you to him. _

Rose was still wary. "What's the catch? There's always a catch."

_Ah… using my powers without achieving a partnership with me would destroy your mind. But recall, at Satellite 5 I did nothing. That was you. You killed all of them._

Rose froze. "What- What happened on Satellite 5?"

_I would be easiest if I showed you. The Doctor stole your memories of this incident, but I can give them back. _Images began flooding into Rose's head, almost drowning her. She gasped, pressing her hands to her head.

And then what she had done washed over her. "I killed forty thousand Daleks. Once I wouldn't let the Doctor kill one… Who am I?"

_You are Bad Wolf. You do what is right. You stopped the Doctor from killing the Metaltron because it was no longer a threat, but without you the other Daleks would have destroyed humanity. It is because of this purity that I chose you to be my host._

"And who are you?" Rose asked. "If I am Bad Wolf, and you're Bad Wolf, then who are you?"

_I am a cosmic power-being who hibernates until looked upon by a worthy host. My original name is lost to time._

Rose frowned. "But, you can get me home?"

There is a soft laugh. _I could bring you the end of the universe and back again if you wanted. Although, I do believe there is a certain someone you have a score to settle with first._

Rose smiled as an idea formed in her head. Bad Wolf felt it too and Rose felt its approval.

_Oh, I like that. I really like that. And here I was, thinking you humans couldn't pull off tricks like that._

Rose giggled too. It would be clear to a casual onlooker that the power of Bad Wolf was over taking her as she began to glow gold.

"Where do we start?"

_I hate to do this to you, but I'm going to have to merge my mind with yours so Bad Wolf can be one being. I say I hate to do this to you, because it's going to hurt. A lot._

There was no one on the beach to see the golden glow engulf Rose, or hear the howling of the Bad Wolf.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn…. Again I appreciate reviews. And comments. Bye!**


End file.
